


Remembering the Garden

by cosmicallybrownie



Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicallybrownie/pseuds/cosmicallybrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie runs her fingers through Lucifer's hair, and the gentle touch brings him back to simpler times. She brings him back to the Garden of Eden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering the Garden

The smell of grass wrapped around the pair, and Satan sunk further into the soft blanket that Natalie had laid out in the park. Today was a rarity, the weather was cooperative enough to allow them to sit outside and enjoy the day without being confined within four walls. The air tasted of sunshine and all that filled the park were the quiet sounds of birds and the babble of water from a small fountain.

Natalie was stretched out next to him, and smiled as a stiff breeze blew through the grass, sighing happily. She was all too excited to have a chance to finally get outside and enjoy a day, and Satan didn’t even put up a fight. He was as desperate as her to get outside, and she was thankful for his company. It would be a shame to enjoy this weather alone.

Reaching over to his peaceful form, Natalie ran her fingers through Satan’s dark hair, already hot from the sunshine. Under her touch, he froze and felt his lungs seize, his mind suddenly spinning. He grabbed at his chest, desperate to touch his robes, his flower, his skin, anything to ground him. Gasping for air, Lucifer desperately looked around, fear tearing through him, but the fear quickly faded.

He was home, there was no need to worry. His bare feet sunk into the grass below him, and his sandals sat beside him. The Garden was always his constant, Dad was brilliant in the creation of it. Lucifer swore God made the biggest tree in the garden just for him, because the roots gave way just perfectly for Lucifer to perch and enjoy the smell of grass, and the sounds of the animals.

A gentle creek ran nearby, murmuring soft words to Lucifer as he relaxed against the tree, enjoying the sunshine on his face. Closing his eyes for a moment, he felt the tension leave his muscles and he reveled in the perfect peace of the Garden and was content to let the breeze run through his hair and ruffle it.

The peace lasted for just a moment before he felt the limbs of the tree he was leaning on turn to hands and grab his arms.

The tree God created for him was shaking him and calling him a name he didn’t know, but somehow felt familiar. He tried to fight against the hands grabbing him, but they kept shaking him and suddenly Lucifer was falling. He watched the Garden above him crumble and die and he felt his wings burn and tatter.

He reached into the blackness, hoping that someone would reach out, but he just kept falling further into the endless black. White hot pain still blazed on his back and he felt a scream bubble in his chest, desperate to claw its way out of his throat.

But then someone touched him, their touch soft and gentle and the fire within him ceased.

He heard her cries, “Satan? Satan are you okay?”

She calmed when he blinked his eyes open, and he looked at the panic in Natalie’s face and sighed. It seemed he was still home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This fic and all others can be found on my tumblr account under my writing tag  
> cosmicallybrownie.tumblr.com/tagged/hot-off-the-presses


End file.
